Гермиона дочь Темного Лорда
by Victoria Darkwood
Summary: Выдержки из дневника Пожирательницы Смерти. Ее встреча с дочерью...
1. Дневник Беллы или я стану мамой

**Название:** Дневник Беллы или я стану мамой  
**Автор:** Виктория Дарквуд  
**Соавтор:** Алишка  
**Гамма/Бета:** нет  
**Пейринг:** БЛ/ТЛ; РЛ; ГГ  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Тип:** джен  
**Размер: **мини  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Отказ:** Все принадлежит тете Ро.  
**Аннотация:** Выдержки из дневника Пожирательницы Смерти.  
**Предупреждение: **АУ, ООС персонажей

**Примечание**: Фик состоит из трех частей, две из них уже написаны, третья- в процессе.

**23 Марта 1979**  
Мне стало плохо прямо на собрании. Скорее всего, съела что-то не свежее.

**29 марта 1979**  
Снова потеряла сознание. Что же происходит? Руди испугался за меня. Настаивает на посещение клиники. Это глупо. Я просто переутомилась.  
**  
****5 апреля 1979 **  
Не смогла встретиться с ним и опять из-за своего самочувствия. Это уже стало надоедать! Возможно, меня отравили. По утрам началась тошнота.

**10 апреля 1979**  
Руди все же настоял на своем, и сегодня я была на приеме у целителя. Его слова привели меня в шоковое состояние: я была беременна.  
Как такое может быть? Руди не может иметь детей. Неужели, неужели отец ребенка он - _Мой Лорд и господин_? Я подарю ему наследника или наследницу. Я узнала, есть ли способ определить пол ребенка. Я уже достала это зелье. Ничего что оно запрещенное. Главное результат!  
**  
****10 апреля (чуть позже) 1979**  
У меня будет девочка.  
Девочка… Наследница Темного Лорда или… не буду загадывать.  
Руди счастлив.  
Все считаю меня жестокой и бессердечной. Они просто не знают, что за любимого человека можно быть таким, каким он хочет тебя видеть. Я не имею права показывать мягкосердечность, но мой ребенок, никогда не узнает о моей второй сути, которая известна всем. Для него одного я буду дарить свою любовь.  
Руди сказал, что _лорд_ спрашивал обо мне. Он объяснил, что я заболела и мне прописан постельный режим.  
Я не стала говорить Руди, что видела сегодня _лорда_, и теперь не знаю что делать. В его глазах жестокость, я больше не вижу в них той любви, что _была_ раньше. Даже не знаю, как рассказать, что у нас будет ребенок. Я боюсь за малышку. Том… нет, лорд Вольдеморт. Он стал более жестоким, и все чаще Руди возвращается, получив очередную порцию Круциатуса.  
**  
****1 мая 1979**  
Сегодня, я все нашла в себе силы сказать о ребенке, но _он_ только посмеялся.  
- _Мне не нужна девчонка_, - прошипел он. – _Мне нужен наследник, Белла. Так что советую тебе забыть о том, кто отец твоего отпрыска._  
Отказался… отказался от собственной дочери, которая даже еще и не появилась на свет.

**12 мая 1979.**  
Стараюсь не попадаться _ему_ на глаза. Он так и не простил мне того, что ребенок девочка.  
Руди стал больше уделять нам внимания. Похоже, что судьба решила улыбнулась нам. Руди будет прекрасным отцом.

**Конец августа**  
Последние дни с трудом передвигаюсь по дому, в основном приходится соблюдать постельный режим. Руди многое пережил за это время: от перемены настроения и заканчивая до моих прихотей. Он был готов заавадить любого, лишь бы выполнить мою просьбу.  
В отличие от Руди, он так и не навестил меня, так что имя для девочки я выбирала сама: Ровена Кадмия Лестрейндж… она никогда не будет носить фамилию отца – Риддл.

**23 сентября.**  
Моя девочка родилась. Она унаследовала в себе черты Блэков… мои гены, и ничего не взяла от _отца_, хотя сейчас рано об этом судить.

**25 октября.**  
Цисси беспокоится за племянницу, и даже страшно подумать, она приняла решение спрятать мою дочь, ради ее собственной безопасности.  
- _Ровена должна иметь нормально детство_, - прямо заявила мне сестра, и дала полчаса на то, чтобы я попрощалась с малышкой.  
Я никогда не услышу одно единственное слово, сказанное дочерью…  
_«МАМА»_  
**  
****1996, лето**  
- _Грязнокровка…_ - едва увидев подружку Поттера, я потянулась за волшебной палочкой.  
- Ошибаешься, - прошипела в ответ девчонка, и она как-то странно на меня посмотрела, после чего добавила. – _МАМА…_  
Что она сказала? Как назвала меня? Я замерла с занесенной для авады палочкой.  
Я даже не заметила, как оказалась в объятьях как не замечала своих слез струящихся из глаз.  
_МАМА…._  
Неужели эта девчонка… девочка…. Моя дочь. Та, с которой я рассталась шестнадцать лет назад?  
Я ведь не верила Циссе, когда та, вернувшись уже без моей девочки, сказала мне:  
_- Ты еще услышишь, как твоя дочь назовет тебя МАМА, и будешь благодарить меня, за то, что я подарила ей нормальную жизнь._


	2. Я дочь убийцы

**Название:** Я - дочь убийцы  
**Автор:** Виктория Дарквуд  
**Бета, гамма:** нет  
**Персонажи:** Гермиона Грейнджер  
**Пейринг:** нет  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Категория фика:** джен  
**Размер:** мини  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Дисклаймер:** герои принадлежат Роулинг, мне ничего моего не нужно  
**Аннотация:** POV Гермионы: воспоминание о том, какого осознавать себя дочерью убийцы, что люди, которые воспитали тебя, не твои родители. Полный ООС Гермионы.  
**Предупреждение:** АУ, ООС персонажей  
**Примечание: **Продолжение « Дневник Беллы…»

~***~  
Гермиона никогда не думала, что ее жизнь может измениться в одно мгновение, что всего лишь одно слово, брошенная недоброжелательной соседкой, всегда относившейся к ней с презрением и брезгливостью, которое она никогда не понимала, разрушит устоявшийся мир.  
Сейчас она стояла в парке огромного древнего Замка. На ее лице уже месяц как нельзя было увидеть улыбку, ведь месяц назад ее жизнь сделал очередной финт. Девушка провела рукой по левому предплечью, затем закатала руку, чтобы посмотреть на ту самую метку, которая помогала изобличать Пожирателей.

POV Гермионы  
Прошел месяц, как мне поставили метку. Нет, меня заклеймили намного раньше, и заклеймили те, кого я считала своими родителями. Я помню тот день очень четко, так, словно это случилось всего минуту назад. Я никогда не думала, что мои каникулы могут закончиться вот так.  
Мы вернулись из Франции, где проводили первый месяц каникул после окончания учебного года в Хогвартсе. Мы не успели дойти до дома, как к нам подошла та самая соседка, которая меня всегда не могла выносить, по неизвестной для меня причине – миссис Ллойд. Окинув меня брезгливым взглядом, словно я была чем-то грязным и ужасным, она повернулась к родителям и громко заявила, брызжа злостью.  
- Убирайте Вашего подкидыша куда угодно, но лишь бы мы больше ее не видели! – сказав это, она плюнула в лицо матери и мне.  
Я не обратила внимания на плевок, в голове вертелось только одно слово, брошенное этой женщиной: «Подкидыш». Сознание покинуло меня.  
Очнулась я уже, будучи в своей комнате, наверное, отец принес меня сюда и положил в кровать. Голова нещадно болела, и я стала руками тереть виски, когда одна маленькая деталь на левой руке привлекла мое внимание: запястье левой руки обвивала изумрудная змея. Но я точно помнила, что до обморока – ее точно не было.  
В комнату вошла мама, тогда еще мама.  
- Мама, почему миссис Ллойд назвала меня подкидышем? – тихо спросила я.  
- Наверное, нам с отцом следовало рассказать тебе раньше, - так же тихо ответила мама. – Не знаю, простишь ли ты нас, за то, что мы скрыли от тебя правду, но миссис Ллойд права, мы никогда не были твоими биологическими родителями, хотя она и ошиблась, говоря, что тебя нам подкинули.  
- Мама? – меня охватило отчаяние и испуг от того, что я услышала от нее.  
- Ты, наверное, не раз думала, почему у тебя нет сестры или брата, - продолжила рассказывать мат. - На это есть причина, которая заключается в том, что я не могу иметь детей.  
- Но как? – пролепетала я, и страшная догадка отразилась в моем взгляде.  
- Твоя догадка верна, увы, но я бесплодна. У меня не может быть детей, - заметив мой взгляд, сказала мама.  
- Кто мои родители? – вопрос сам сорвался с моих губ, хотя я и не хотела озвучивать его.  
- Этого мы не знаем, - я в недоумении посмотрела на мать. – Я как сейчас помню ту ночь, когда ты появилась у нас, - мама замолчала, закрыв глаза, и мне показалось, что слова стали даваться ей с трудом. – Была осень, сильная гроза, какой я еще не встречала за всю свою жизнь. Когда раздался звонок, я еще удивилась, кто мог прийти в такую погоду. Это была женщина, но ее манера говорить, выдала, что она была аристократкой. В ее руках была плетеная корзинка, в которой лежала ты.

Рассказ мамы Гермионы  
- О, Боже! – воскликнула я, - Вы ведь совсем промокли.  
- Ничего страшного, я все равно обречена, - ответила незваная гостья. - Для меня главное спасти ребенка, - и когда она сняла плащ, я была удивлена цветом ее волос, это было чистое серебро, а может быть платина…  
- Ребенка? – удивилась я, и тогда дама достала из корзинки полугодовалую девочку.  
- Да, мне нужно спасти ей жизнь любой ценой, - сказала дама. – У ее отца слишком много врагов, и любой будет рад, если узнает о смерти девочки. Мне поручили спасти ее любой ценой.  
- Какая она хорошенькая, - посмотрев на ребенка, заметила я.  
- А вырастет, станет красавицей, - улыбнулась дама, взяв из моих рук бутылочку с молоком. – Простите мою бестактность, но я забыла представиться. Меня зовут Нарцисса. Девочку же зовут Ровена Кадмия Риддл.  
Я молчала, раздумывая о том, что это тот шанс, что раз в жизни выпадает в судьбе.  
- Думаю, я могла бы Вам помочь, спрятать ребенка, - немного помолчав, призналась я.  
- Но как? – Нарцисса с удивлением посмотрела на меня.  
- Дело в том, что недавно я проходила обследование, и врачи сказали, что у меня никогда не будет детей, так как диагноз не утешительный - бесплодие, - призналась я. – Мы с мужем могли бы выдать девочку, как свою дочь.  
- Вы в этом уверены? – недоверчиво посмотрела на меня Нарцисса.  
- ДА! – решительно произнесла я.  
Конец рассказа.

- Когда с работы пришел твой отец, он поддержал меня, - закусив губу, проговорила мама. – Через друга-полицейского мы смогли выправить тебе новые документы. Так ты стала Гермионой Джейн Грейнджер.  
- Мне надо побыть одной, - прошептала я.  
Мама все поняла, и я осталась в гордом одиночестве.  
Я не хотела в это верить, но здравый смысл твердил об обратном.  
Вот уж действительно ирония судьбы. Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер…. Нет, Ровена Кадмия Риддл – именно так звучало мое настоящее имя, а в этой семье я оказалась благодаря Нарциссе Малфой.  
Стоп! Риддл? но ведь это…  
- НЕТ! – крик боли и отчаяния вырвался из моей груди, я оказалась дочерью убийцы. Человека убившего родителей моего друга, и не раз пытавшегося убить его самого.  
Конец POV Гермионы».  
- Ровена, нам пора, - на плечо девушки опустилась рука. Она повернулась и встретилась взглядом с красными глазами, глазами отца.  
- Да, отец, я иду, - кивнула она, снова бросая взгляд на лес, за которым осталось ее прошлое, и умерла Гермиона Грейнджер. Теперь она была всего лишь Ровеной Кадмией Риддл – дочерью убийцы, которого боится почти весь магический мир, за редким исключением.


End file.
